


Susie's Secret

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Exploitation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Susie is on her way to spend the night with her boyfriend when she's stopped by David King. Unfortunately for her, David got ahold of photos she doesn't want anyone to see. Now she has to do whatever he wants, or else he'll show everyone her big secret.
Relationships: David King/Susie (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Susie's Secret

Susie didn't realize just how badly she fucked up until she heard David wolf-whistle at her. He was standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree while a light dusting of snow floated onto his hair and shoulders. 

David stuck out like a sore thumb in Ormond. He should have been freezing, considering he was only wearing an open shirt and cargo pants. A thin scar peaked out from his open, tan button-up. A raised, red line bulged from his collar bone right down to his stomach. She'd done that little number on him just half an hour ago in a trial. Danny would have been proud.

That was actually where she was headed when David stopped her. She'd promised her new boyfriend she'd let him fuck her until she forgot her own name. Knowing Danny's stamina, it would take hours before he'd finally kill her in some perverted fashion. All of it would be recorded and photographed, of course. That was her favorite part. 

She certainly didn't want to wait any longer for the best fuck of her life.

"Scram before I decide to gut you again," Susie said, smirking too widely at David. Any other time, she might have enjoyed toying with him. She’d considered it before, in her fantasies; knocking him to the ground and getting him hard just to kill him minutes later. 

However, David was now standing between her and a dick appointment, the one thing no one should get in the way of. "Shouldn't you be roasting marshmallows or something," Susie said, raising an eyebrow at him. Her fingers brushed against the knife attached to her belt as she prepared herself for whatever altercation was coming.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya," David said, returning her smile with one of his own. That was the first warning bell that went off in her head. Survivors were supposed to be scared of killers. Yet, David didn't seem the slightest bit afraid to be there. In fact, she couldn't shake the feeling he'd purposely tried to find her. Why else would he have been out in the middle of the woods in Ormond?

He took a step forward. Her instincts told her to back away from him, but her pride kept her rooted in place. She wouldn't let herself be afraid of any survivors. If she could kill them in a trial, she'd be able to kill them outside of a trial.

"I didn't realize ya were so photogenic, Susie," David said, "or so flexible." The snow crunch under his heavy boots as he started to close the gap between them. 

The words were churning in her heard. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about and if he didn't make it obvious soon, she'd lose her patience and just stab the prick. He seemed to realize this, as he then huffed with annoyance. 

"Ah, well, if you're goin’ to be dense, I'll just spread these photos of ya around anyway. No skin off my back, ya know," he said.

That was the clue she needed. Instantly, her hand flew up to her chest. She didn't care that she was basically fondling her breasts in front of him. Her heart pounded as she felt around her bra, probing for the photos she'd hidden away. 

They were  _ gone _ . 

She looked up at David, her eyes wide with surprise. He smirked at her.

Before the last trial, Susie had been masturbating to pictures Danny took of her. Cowgirl position. Pussy dripping cum. Face mid-orgasm. Slashes on her ass. Danny's name carved across her tits. Even the rectal prolapse was kind of hot. She stared at them all as she fingered herself, remembering the creative ways Danny used her for his own disgusting desires. It always ended in her death but damn, what a way to go. 

When she felt the call of a trial pulling her in, she picked up the pace, too overcome with lust to stop then. She managed to finish but she didn't have time to put the photos away. She stashed them in her bra, figuring she could put them away later.

They must have fallen out while she was running in a frenzy at the survivors. Or, maybe David pulled them out when she was gutting him. She did remember his hands groping at her chest a little more than seemed normal for a struggling survivor. 

Regardless of how it happened, he had them now.

"Lookin' for somethin'?"

"Give them back," she snapped. She pulled her knife off her belt, ready to slice through his abs until he looked like minced meat.

"What's wrong? Don't want me showin' your friends how much of a slut ya are?"

That was enough of his _bullshit_ for her. She lurched forward, hellbent on killing him. His back hit a tree as she scrambled to get on top of him. For a brief moment, as she jabbed her knife down, she thought she’d won. 

He caught her wrist before she could land a hit. She cried out in pain as he wrenched her hand around, nearly breaking it. The knife fell to the ground. He shoved her over and pinned her down with his knees.

"That's going to cost you extra," he laughed, sounding more angry than amused. "Where was I, before you decided to be a bat shit crazy bint? Oh yeah. It doesn't matter if you kill me. I ain't stupid enough to bring the photos with me,” he lingered on that for a moment, letting it sink in. “Nah, if you want them back, you'll have to do what I say." 

Who would David show them too? Would he tell the other survivors? How would she be able to keep control of a trial if they didn't respect her anymore? What if he dropped them off during a trial with another Legion member? Susie thought of Frank, Julie, and Joey. If any of them knew that she was fucking Danny, they'd throw a fit. Frank, especially, would try to kick her out of the lodge. 

"What do you want me to do?" Susie asked, her voice quivering slightly. She didn't like feeling so terribly powerless -- at least, powerless to David.

King's toothy grin reminded her of a shark. He took his knees off her chest only so he could straddle her sides with his thick, muscular legs. "Here's how this is going to work: you'll do whatever I say. You won't fight back. When I'm done, you'll get your photos back. If you do anything to piss me off, I'll spread those photos to every survivor and killer I meet. Got it?"

If it were Danny saying something like that to her, it would be a wet dream come true. With David, it was a nightmare. Still, she nodded her head, trying to look as unphased as possible. The sooner she got her photos back, the sooner she could find a way to hang him upside down and skin him alive. Maybe she could even convince Danny to help her.

David, totally unaware of Susie fantasizing his demise, got right to work. He rubbed his hands all over her body, eventually focusing on her breasts. Already a noticeable bulge was growing through his cargo pants. Susie couldn't help but stare at the tented fabric, the thick outline, and the spot of precum leaking through. He was  _ huge.  _ Almost as big as Danny. Maybe even bigger.

David tugged her shirt up, then her bra. Her breasts spilled out of their confines, released from their prison only to be squeezed by David's calloused hands. Immediately her nipples turned hard, not because of arousal but because of the cold air swirling around them. Goosebumps raised over her skin. David's eyes turned dark as he grabbed each one and squished them together.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," David growled, digging his nails into the soft flesh and dragging them down her chest. He ignored her look of discomfort. Instead, he grabbed a small plastic bottle from his back pocket and squirted something over her boobs. The freezing cold aloe gel made Susie cringe and, if she weren't trying so hard to keep back tears, she might have cursed him out for it.

When he reached toward the button on his cargo pants, Susie tried to look away. He noticed this and took the time to berate her. "Oh please, as if you aren't gagging for it," King said as he undid his pants. 

At first, he was going to let them hang above his knees but, after a minute of pumping his dick, stood up and took them off. In those brief seconds, her instinct screamed at her to run, to find Danny and beg for help, to tell Julie. She dug her nails through the snow and into the dirt just to anchor herself in place. She  _ had  _ to stay. No one could find out.

Once the pants were tossed to the side, he settled back on top of her, forming a cage of flesh and muscle. He pulled out his girthy cock and waved her over her face. Hairy balls the size of his fists drooped onto her chin, reeking like they hadn't been washed in months. She held back a gag as he rubbed them all over her mouth, nose, and even eyes. 

She could feel his body shake from laughter. Her blood boiled. It took everything in her power not to open her mouth and dig her teeth right into the soft flesh of his testicles. Only the fear of Frank kicking her out made her stay still.

"You think this is bad?" David pulled back. He scooped her breasts in his hands once again, aligning his dick with her cleavage. "By the time I'm done bashin' your clunge, you'll be able to fit two fists up there," David grunted as he thrust forward. His nails dug in so hard she could feel the bruises forming already. Blood trickled down her pale skin and onto the white snow beneath them. 

His massive uncut cock glided between her breasts. At first, he went slow, as if to savor the feeling. His eyes glared down at her, memorizing the way her brows furrowed with discomfort. That stupid grin of his made her want to scream. When he decided she wasn’t giving him enough of a reaction, he squeezed her breasts so hard his hands began to shake. The skin around his fingers turned snow-white while the rest of her flushed red.

That's when she started to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her ears. A trail of black mascara streaked across her skin. He groaned at the sound and the added tightness around his cock. He started thrusting faster and harder, with longer strides. His mouth hung open and a strand of drool fell on her nose. 

"You're disgusting," she choked. It was the only thing she could think to say. She was so furious with herself for showing weakness and so furious with him for putting her in the position.

"That's a lot," he huffed between thrusts, "coming from a slag like you."

She didn't know how long he pinned her down like that. Each second that passed by, she became acutely aware of another discomforting fact about her situation. Her back was wet from melted snow. She was so cold her lips were turning blue, yet the frigid air didn't stop him. Each time he thrust, she could feel his cold sweaty ass grind against her stomach. Sometimes the tip of his dick would jut far enough up to hit her chin. Various dirty words would come out of his mouth, each one as unappealing as the last. 

Susie sighed with shaky relief when she noticed his legs were quivering. His thrusts became more erratic. His grunts, louder and more guttural. As he neared climax, an absent thought flew through her head:  _ He sounds like a gorilla.  _

Then a burst of white sticky cum shot all over her neck and chin. It rolled down her inflamed skin into the snowy ground. Susie looked down at her bloodied breasts. She could feel the cum sliding down her skin. Deep down somewhere, she knew she should feel  _ something _ . Sad. Angry. Yet, she couldn't gather the strength to feel anything at all. 

He stayed hovering above her for several moments, riding out waves of pleasure. Finally, he stood up. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair before grabbing his pants and putting them back on.

Before Susie could get off the ground, though, he turned to her. "I got one last surprise for you," he said with a smirk. He walked back towards her. His softening cock was still hanging out of his pants. "On your knees," he ordered. Impatient with how slowly she was moving, David grabbed her bright pink hair and yanked her up. She absently tried to straighten her shirt but he slapped her hands away. "No, no, you keep the tits out, slut," David growled. His soft cock rubbed against her lips. "Open up," he said. 

Taking a hold of his cock, he shoved it through her pink, parted lips. The flesh was soft and squishy against her tongue. He shoved it as deep in her throat as he could, until her nose was buried in his curly brown pubes. The bitter taste of aloe vera gel made Susie cringe. However, it was nowhere near as bad as the hose of urine he let down her throat. 

Hot. Bitter. Salty. It wasn't like cum, though. Susie gladly drank Danny's cum without any issues. This was like drinking liquid earwax.

She tried to pull away, gagging and coughing the whole time. David's nails scraped her scalp as he held her head in place. Her muffled groans of protest were met with laughter. Her stomach heaved, making a wave of urine shoot back up her throat and even down her nose. It flowed down her face and all over her clothes, leaving behind a pungent smell.

After the last few drops, he let her go. She collapsed to the ground, puking up urine and then dry heaving when there was nothing else left. The tears were back again, though she honestly couldn't tell if it was from discomfort or the shocking realization that everything that had just happened was real.

David zipped up his pants, ready to leave the mess he made behind without a second thought.

"Where are my photos," Susie gasped, trying to catch her breath.

He paused for a moment, deliberating. "I'm going to keep them, for now. Never know when I'll be on the pull next. See ya then, Suz," he said, winking before heading off. 

Waves of rage and disgust shuddered through her as she watched him disappear into the fog. Eventually, she'd have to find a way to clear herself off so the others wouldn't notice what happened. At that moment, however, she could only find the energy to sit in the stained snow and cry.


End file.
